midnight strolls & cottoncandy houses
by she'sasiriusriot
Summary: because they're just learning that the world isn't as innocent as it seems. – The Harry Potter Characters on love. Chapter 1 : Regulus


midnight strolls & cottoncandy houses

;

_because they're just learning that the world isn't as innocent as it seems. – The Harry Potter Characters on love_

_For the Because of Love challenge, inspired by the amy-zing Amy C:_

;

Regulas Black

' _Love is most pure in children and those who can never give childish crushes up' _

_;_

Sirius and Regulus weren't that different if they really thought about it.  
>Both loyal to those they considered family<br>Both enthusiastic Quidditch players  
>Both seen Andromeda as the best of their cousins<br>Both fell in love with Marlene McKinnon.

;

Regulus watched from the sidelines as the two Gryffindor beaters hugged before joining the big team huddle that was slowly descending towards the ground and of course, the all important Quidditch cup. He wished, not for the first time, that he could exchange places with his brother. Not for the Quidditch cup, that wasn't the source of his jealousy. His jealousy stemmed from the way Sirius was hugging the red head beside him.

Marlene McKinnon.

The two Black boys had met Marlene the summer before Sirius had started Hogwarts; Regulus had stared in awe at the rather short girl with the red hair and all the crazy ideas. Sirius, too, had been in awe of her, for much different reasons, none of the proper pureblood girls he knew would dream of doing such mad things. They had both decided they liked her rather a lot; well Regulus had been a little scared of her but at that age he wanted to prove himself to his brother – and this strange girl.

Unfortunately their parents didn't approve of this girl. The fact that she and Sirius almost set fire to the Minister of magic's dress robes –it turns out candles can't be levitated successfully by two eleven year olds with 'borrowed' wands- had not endeared _that girl_ to Walburga and Orion. Of course, they privately decided, _their_ Sirius would never have done that on his own, he was too well raised. Regulus watched all this deliberation with a small smile.

Regulus walked beside his brother as the older boy pushed his trunk through the colossal crowds waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. It was one last picture of companionship as they stood look up at the majestic train that would take Sirius to school. Of course, she crashed into that picture of childhood wonder. "Sirius! You're here!" Excitement was evident in her voice as she beamed at Sirius, before turning to him, "Hey... Regulus, right?" He just nodded and smiled, amazed that she had remembered his name, exciting, fast, mad Marlene had remember the quiet second son of the Black family.

Regulus listened throughout Sirius' first year to the various outbursts that accompanied Bellatrix's letters home. _Sirius was a Gryffindor._ He was associating with blood traitors, like the Potter boy, the Lupin boy and the McKinnon girl. Regulus understood this, as purebloods they were superior, above muggleborns and half bloods and they needed to remain like that. There were several families – that everyone hates anyway, Regulus had been told- that disregarded this superiority, they were nearly as bad as muggleborns and they were called blood traitors. He hoped Sirius wasn't one now. He wondered if Marlene was one, surely his parents had to be wrong; he couldn't see anything wrong with associating with Marlene.

Regulus stood in exactly the same place as he had a year earlier but there were several noticeable differences to the scene, instead of Sirius standing beside him it was Andromeda. Andy had a look that reminded Regulus of the amazement his first sight of the Hogwarts had inspired. As if she knew that Regulus was waiting for her to complete the slightly altered picture; Marlene walked past and smiled at him. "Who was that?" Andromeda asked with childish interest. "She's one of Sirius' friends" The two eleven year olds stared after the girl, awed by the fact that anyone would dare attract the wrath of the Most Noble House of Black by befriending Sirius.

Regulus, of course became a Slytherin but to his surprise he was only joining Bellatrix, Andy had been sorted into Ravenclaw, much to the family's surprise. Quiet Andromeda, the one to always do something for someone else hadn't stuck to the family tradition. Regulus could only hope she didn't become a traitor like Sirius. Ravenclaw wasn't that bad, was it? Really?

The void seemed to worsen over the years. All the people he had once looked up to lost their shine, Sirius, Andromeda; even Marlene wasn't quite as wonderful as she used to be. It had been years since they last exchanged smiles in the corridors but he still found himself watching for the vibrant red always alongside his brother's midnight black in the crowd. He still watched her playing Quidditch, wishing it was _him_ and Marlene that made such a good pair of beaters. It never would be, he was a seeker, always had been.

"Did you hear the news? Sirius is dating someone, actually properly dating!" The news was reported by a bouncing Narcissa, as he shared a breakfast with his youngest cousin. He nodded, hoping it wasn't her, Sirius wasn't good enough for her, he'd break her heart just like so many others. "Who?" He finally asked Narcissa, feigning boredom. The younger girl screwed up her face in thought, "I think Andy said it was Marlene or something" Regulus heart fell.

Years later when he stood on the island, about to drink the potion, he thought of her, thought of all the memories. He'd always had a childish crush on her but it had developed from afar as he watched Sirius and his friends, wishing he had a part in their fun. Maybe he was done being the perfect, he was about to rebel, like his big brother, like her. No, he wasn't going to join the Order; he was going to distract Voldemort from the order for a little while, hopefully save their lives. He was going to make his mark on this war for the right reasons.

He seen all the faces he loved as he slipped under the water, hers was last.

He wished, for the last time, that he'd chosen the right side from the beginning


End file.
